


And so it begins

by XenomorphX121



Series: Well that's news to me [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Polyamory, Quarantine, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphX121/pseuds/XenomorphX121
Summary: How are the newsies doing with all of this quarantine business?First of my new chat series. (They will be set in quarantine until it stops irl)Come here to find out the latest installment of how your favourite newsboys are doing.More characters to be added in later parts. <3
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Well that's news to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753786
Kudos: 31





	And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Jack-DixieNormus
> 
> Davey-Mom
> 
> Crutchie-Sunshine
> 
> Elmer-glue
> 
> Spot-Brooklyns_here
> 
> Race-Ben_Dover
> 
> Albert-bigmuscleman69

DixieNormus: whats everyone up to

DixieNormus: why is the chat so dead

Brooklyns_here: well maybe thats because its the middle of the day.

bigmuscleman69: not everyone is a slacker like you jacky boy

DixieNormus: OucH

Mom: Anyway, why are you calling Jack a slacker, why aren’t you doing work either?

DixieNormus: yeah

DixieNormus: what he said

DixieNormus: thanks bby

Mom: No problem, I’ve got your back.

Sunshine: Aww

DixieNormus: love you too crutchiee

Ben_Dover: EEEWWWW

Ben_Dover: *gagggssss*

Sunshine: Race :(

Mom: Race, stop complaining or stop texting while you should be doing work.

Ben_Dover: *gags furiously*

Ben_Dover: also sry crutchie 

Sunshine: Its okay

Mom: You still have yet to answer my question.

Mom: Why are you texting? Everyone else is doing work.

bigmuscleman69: cos we finished already

Mom: Elmer, is that true?

glue: not really, just me and spot but..

Mom: So you aren’t finished Race?

Ben_Dover: nope

Ben_Dover: but im with my boys

-

bigmuscleman69: ok so it took more time than id like to admit

bigmuscleman69: but i did it

Sunshine: Did what

bigmuscleman69: i traced the qr code for never gonna give you up

DixieNormus: i have never been more proud of you albert

Ben_Dover: i have never been more in love with you albert

glue: he’s blushing so badly

Ben_Dover: skjdksjd

Mom: I’m not even going to question it.

Brooklyns_here: one question.

bigmuscleman69: mmhmm

Brooklyns_here: why.

Ben_Dover: WhAt

DixieNormus: what kind of question is that

Ben_Dover: isnt it obvious wyhy

DixieNormus: dont listen to him albert

Brooklyns_here: wh  
Brooklyns_here: i ask one question and suddenly im being attacked.

Ben_Dover: how dare you ask such a question

Ben_Dover: “why”

Ben_Dover: my own boyfriend

DixieNormus: DESGUstaNg

Brooklyns_here: wth just happened.

glue: i'm not sure but you’re on your own

-

Mom: Okay. I’m about to go insane.

Ben_Dover: oop i smell tea

Mom: Jack has accidentally drank his paint water for the fifth time today

DixieNormus: the fitfh that yuo know abuto

Mom: Stop texting whilst you’re being sick.

DixieNormus: you cnat sotp me

Mom: Yes I can.

bigmuscleman69: whats going on crutchie i need to know the tea

Sunshine: There was a bit of a wrestle but Davey got Jacks phone off him

Sunshine: They are now cuddling.

Sunshine: I would like to join

Sunshine: Do I have to keep texting

Ben_Dover: nah its ok be with yo mans

glue: real quick before you go

glue: is jack okay?

Mom: He isn’t great, but he’ll be fine.

Ben_Dover: now go cuddle boyysss

bigmuscleman69: can we cuddle

Ben_Dover: im coming

bigmuscleman69: spot?

Brooklyns_here: what.

glue: please

Brooklyns_here: on my way

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> if you have any ideas for future shenanigans feel free to comment!


End file.
